


Jealousy

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Happy ending though, Love/Hate, M/M, Spoiled Himchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a guest - no, a stranger, in Himchan's apartment. He's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

 

Himchan woke with a low groan, the sun light warm on his face. For a few moments he continued to lay there, soaking up the warmth, before it just became bothersome.

 Turning his head away, he reached out and stretched, his muscles relishing the movement. It was nice to sleep in occasionally - especially on nice days like today. Himchan considered getting something to eat, a bit hungry after his really nice sleep, but not just yet. Instead, he splayed his arms out and stretched again - but this time, he came in contact with something else, something warm and soft and strange.

  _What the fuck?_

 Opening his eyes and twisting his head, Himchan hissed at the stranger in his bed.

  _Who the fuck are you!_

 "Ah, Himchan!"

 Himchan looked toward the voice, and smiled.

  _Jonguppie!_

 Jongup smiled as he walked into the room and took a seat on the bed, reaching a hand out to run it through Himchan's hair. Jongup was Himchan's favourite person in the whole world. He was one of the sweetest people ever, and his smile..oh goodness his smile. Himchan could lay for hours and watch him smile, or do his homework, as long as he was near.

He especially loved when Jongup touched him. Always just the right amount of pressure, his hands almost always warm. Which is why Himchan preened under the attention, forgetting for a moment about the stranger.

Jongup really was the best.

 "I'm sorry, Himchannie. I forgot to tell you about Daehyunnie.." Himchan tensed, turning to glare at the one in question.

 Feeling the weight of their combined stares, Daehyun drowsily opened his eyes, and lifted his head to look at them.

  _Wasubahuh?_

 Himchan arched his back and spat.

 

 

 

 

Himchan was a very well-mannered and well brought up individual.

He was practically royalty, what with his stunning bright blue eyes and elegantly shaped face, and his excellent hunting and stealth skills made him a threat to be reckoned with.

 Why Jongup would bring home someone else was beyond him.

 And, if he would admit it to himself..He felt a bit betrayed, too.

 Jongup was _his_ , damnit.

 He glared at Daehyun from across the room, tail flicking back and forth as he ignored Jongup's calling of his name.

 He would not be here for much longer.

 Himchan would make sure of it.

 "Himchannie..Himchannie, please come down.."

 Himchan pointedly looked away.

  _No. I'm mad at you._

 Jongup sighed, crossing his arms.

 Himchan could be so uncooperative when he wanted to. "Well fine then. But you'll have to get used to him sooner or later."

  _Fat chance._

 

 

 

 

 

Himchan had hoped if he ignored him long enough, the stranger would go away.

 He was so hopeful about this, that when he meandered into the kitchen some time later, he was dismayed to find the white cat eating in his spot.

 Scratch that.

 Himchan was _pissed_.

 That was HIS bowl the cat was eating out of, and HIS food the cat was scarfing up.

 Himchan let out a loud yowl and stalked toward the intruder, tail and head raised high. This was his house! No one ate _his_ food in _his_ dish in HIS house!

  _What do you think you are doing?!_

 Daehyun raised his head and blinked at Himchan.

  _Eating._

 With a twitch of his crumb covered whiskers, he stuck his face back into Himchan's bowl.

  _Why you disrespectful little shit!_

 Himchan started to hiss at him, bracing himself for a fight.

 Of course at that moment, Yongguk walked into the kitchen. "Yah, Himchan. Leave Daehyun alone."

 Himchan had no choice but to scoot out of the way when Yongguk pushed him out of the way with his foot.

 Goddamn Jongup's roommate.

 I _was right in the middle of something!_

 Yongguk ignored him as he opened the cupboard one-handed, the other cupping a small furry body to his chest. Himchan jumped up on the counter to watch as Yongguk poured a small bowl of kitten food into a tiny blue dish, and set the little bundle down beside it.

 Zelo yawned widely as he was set down on the counter, legs a bit wobbly as he seemed to come to. He blinked at Himchan, and gave a soft meow.

  _G'morning, hyung._

 Himchan hummed, shifting closer to lick the pale kitten's head.

  _Good morning, Zelo._

 Zelo nosed Himchan’s jaw and then settled into his breakfast, unperturbed by the apparent guest in their midst.

 Himchan glared down at the uninvited guest still on the floor.

  _How dare he eat my breakfast!_

 With no one paying attention, he held himself high and exited the kitchen with a huff.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Himchan was not the type to sulk often.

 He was a very social creature, and everyone’s business was his business.

 Still, having a stranger in the apartment he called home was irritating to say the least. He couldn’t come and go as he pleased, and Daehyun was always in the wrong places or doing the wrong things at the wrong times- like laying in Himchan’s favourite spot in front of the window. Or playing with his favourite pink mouse Jongup bought him.

 Himchan did not like sharing.

 If Daehyun let out a painful meow when a pillow falling on his head yanked him from his cat nap, well.

 It was his own fault.

 But nothing got Himchan more riled up than when he woke to Jongup’s return after school, only to find the lithe form of another in his arms when Himchan bounded down the hallway.

 If hearts could break, his would be in more pieces than that glass he had knocked over some time ago.

 When Jongup leaned down to scoop him up too, Himchan hissed and ran away.

 

 

 

The next morning, to Himchan’s surprise, he found himself once again on Jongup’s bed. Which was pretty incredible, considering he had squeezed himself into the space behind the couch last night to sleep. Being flexible did have it’s advantages, not that Himchan liked sleeping like a pretzel – but that wasn't how he sulked, and Jongup knew that.

 When a warm weight settled on his back, Himchan turned his head to see Jongup curled up behind him, gently petting him. “Oh? Is his majesty awake?”

  _Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Jonguppie._

 Making an annoyed sound, Himchan stood as if to get up, but before he could get away he was scooped up and brought down on Jongup’s chest.

 “Come on, Himchannie..Don’t be like this..”

 He sounded sad, going for maximum effect with the eyes and the protruding lip as he ran his hands over Himchan’s body, and leaned in to kiss his head.

 “You know you’ll always be my number one, right? My himkitty, so precious kitty, better than all the other kitties?”

 Himchan leaned into the nimble fingers scratching his head without realizing, eyes closing as a low purr began to rumble in his chest.

 “I love you, Himchannie. I hope you know that.”

  _Ah, I love you too Jonguppie!_

 Abandoning the wonderful head scratches, he crawled forward and nuzzled Jongup’s face and neck, purring even louder when Jongup laughed and nuzzled him back.

 “There’s my beautiful boy. I knew you’d understand.”

  _I swear, if you weren’t so purrrrrfect I would scratch you._

 Curling up with his head in the hollow of Jongup’s throat, Himchan licked his chin and closed his eyes, content.

 At least for the moment.

 Unfortunately for them, the world didn’t operate on the schedule Himchan thought they should, and Jongup had to get ready for another day of school. Himchan followed him around the apartment as he did this, listening attentively when Jongup spoke to him and replying patiently when he thought his input was needed. It was basically like old times until they walked into the bathroom and Jongup flicked on the light, only to see Daehyun curled up in the sink.

 “Daehyunnie?” Jongup laughed, rubbing at his head. “Were you sleeping?”

 In answer Daehyun yawned. _Yeah. Was good too._

 Jongup shook his head as he went about the rest of his usual routine, and Himchan jumped up onto the counter, watching and glaring at Daehyun.

 “I’m sorry, Daehyunnie. I need the sink now..” Jongup reached for the tap and waited, hoping Daehyun would get the hint, but Daehyun just twisted his body in the sink and closed his eyes again.

 Himchan snarled. _MOVE, FATASS._

 Daehyun’s eyes snapped open and he quickly got up, jumping off the counter to hide between the counter and the toilet.

 “Himchan!”

 Himchan looked up at the stern voice and tilted his head innocently. _What? I didn’t do anything?_

 Jongup frowned at him and moved down to gently coax Daehyun out of his hiding place, making the soft sounds Himchan remembered from when he first came.

 Tail flicking side to side, Himchan watched as Jongup pulled Daehyun up and held him to his chest as he tried to soothe him. “We just talked about this Himchan! I don’t know what has gotten into you but you need to _stop_.”

 Himchan lay on the counter and rolled to his side, watching as Jongup left the room.

 If he could roll his eyes, Himchan’s would, but as it was he could only sigh and get up to follow, jumping back in surprise when he neared Jongup’s room and the university student shut it in his face.

  _Hey!_

 Jongup crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in the doorway, glaring down at Himchan. “You leave him alone, Himchan. I don’t know what is wrong with you but Daehyunnie is a guest and you need to stop being so mean to him.”

 Himchan stared evenly back, watching as Jongup sighed and ran a hand through his still bedridden hair. “I really don’t have time for this..” Jongup walked around him and got the rest of his things ready, and then made himself a sandwich to go, ignoring Himchan completely as he filled the water and food bowls and stalked out of the kitchen.

  _Yeah whatever, Jonguppie. You know you can’t resist me._

 He followed him to the door and waited on the step as Jongup toed on his shoes and swung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll be back tonight. Try not to destroy the place while I’m gone.” Himchan nodded and leaned up, but Jongup didn’t give him a parting glance, let alone the usual head scratch, and when he shut the door, it was a bit harder than was necessary.

  _Well then._

 With the place to himself (or himself and Daehyun and Zelo, really, but Zelo was probably still curled up in Yongguk’s messy room) Himchan decided some breakfast would help him soothe the ache in his chest, and padded softly down the hallway to the kitchen.

 But something was just..off.

 Breakfast tasted funny.

 The water was colder than normal.

 Frustrated, Himchan stalked down the hall toward Jongup’s room, and parked his butt right in front of it.

  _Hey. Open up._

 The door stayed closed, and Himchan growled, reaching up to swat at it.

  _Open. Up._

 There was no response, but that was usual. Stretching up on his legs, Himchan put most of his weight against the door, trying to reach the round thing Jongup used to open it. To his surprise, however, the door gave under him and clicked open, evidently not shut properly. With the door obstacle now successfully defeated, Himchan moved curiously around the room and then hopped up onto the bed, finding his quarry curled up in the middle of it.

  _Well don’t we look comfy._

 Daehyun rolled his head back and stared at Himchan upside down, his eyes barely open.

  _Oh. Hi hyung._

 Himchan scrunched his nose and leaned down to shove and push at Daehyun.

  _You’re in my spot._

 Daehyun made an annoyed sound and stayed put, fighting Himchan until the slightly smaller collapsed against his back, spitting.

 Literally throwing a hissy fit.

  _This is my spot! Mine! You can’t have ittt!_

 Daehyun ignored him, closing his eyes as he went back to his nap.

  _You can’t have him either! He’s mine! Get out!_

 Himchan got up and pounced, but Daehyun was ready, rolling them over until Himchan was the one landing on the floor.

  _You little shit how dare you!_

 Daehyun laid his head on the edge of the bed as he stared at Himchan.

  _Sorry hyung._

 Himchan only hissed at him.

  _I see what you’re doing, don’t think I don’t!_

 Daehyun raised his head and tilted it.

  _I’m not doing anything?_

 Himchan scowled, and hopped back up onto the bed, a bit more warily this time. Despite his lazy posture, Daehyun was obviously a very capable fighter, and Himchan didn’t want to add another bruise to his ego.

 So instead of a surprise attack, Himchan decided to be direct. He got right up in Daehyun’s face.

  _Jongup is mine. You leave him alone or I will end you. Got it?_

 Daehyun just blinked at him.

 Sighing huffily, Himchan stalked off and curled up on Jongup’s pillow, comforted by the scent of his shampoo.

 He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, there was a soft ball of warm fur curled up against his back, purring softly.

 Startled, Himchan jerked himself away and stared at the still sleeping intruder.

  _What the hell?_

 Confused and wary, Himchan snuck away and took refuge in the living room until Jongup got home.

 

 

 

 

Jongup was in a better mood that night, letting Himchan curl up next to him on the couch while he ate dinner and did his homework. Daehyun wandered in from time to time but didn’t stay, waiting until Jongup had disappeared into the bathroom to join the older on the couch.

  _And what do you think you’re doing?_

 Daehyun had only flicked his tail and pushed his body closer to Himchan’s.

  _Nothing.._

 Himchan wiggled uncomfortably and got up, not sure what to make of Daehyun’s behavior.

 Why was he suddenly so close?

 Himchan left the room, but Daehyun was close on his tail. Daehyun chased him around the apartment twice before Himchan could get away, hopping onto the counter and then the top of the fridge.

 What was with this weirdo?

  _What do you want?_

 Daehyun peered up at him from the floor, tail waving lazily behind him.

  _Nothing~_

 Daehyun continued to stare up at him until Jongup breezed through the kitchen for a glass of water, barely sparing them a glance until he had put it in the sink. “I’m going to bed. You coming, Himchan?”

 He reached up for him and Himchan let himself be taken in Jongup’s arms, peeking over his shoulder as he was carried down to his room. However, as Jongup padded down the hall, Himchan saw Daehyun following them and let out a sharp hiss.

  _Stop following us!_

 Jongup stopped abruptly when he felt the sting of Himchan’s claws, glancing over his shoulder and then turning completely. “Okay, you know what? You two clearly need to work this out. Himchan, you’re sleeping out here tonight.”

 Bending down Jongup let Himchan go, and he was too surprised to cling as Jongup stood up and shut the door with a snap behind him.

 Now alone with the menace, Himchan whirled around and glared at Daehyun. Because of him, he wouldn’t be sleeping with Jongup like he did every night.

  _This. Is all. Your. Fault!_

 Himchan hissed as he stalked toward Daehyun, a streak of perverse pleasure running up his spine that the other actually looked a bit nervous now, backing away from him and looking for a way out.

  _I-I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t think he would leave you out here-eep!_

 Daehyun let out a yowl as Himchan pounced, but used his longer body to roll them over and dart away.

  _Hyung! Hyung I’m sorry!_

 Daehyun mewled as he raced around the house, Himchan nipping furiously at his feet or tail whenever he was within reach.

  _Sorry? Sorry?! From the moment you got here you’ve been nothing but trouble, trying to steal my Jonguppie away from me! But I won’t let you! He’s my favourite, my only! You. Can’t. Have him!_

 Daehyun skidded to a stop in the middle of the living room and Himchan was moving too fast to stop. With a harsh hiss he jumped on Daehyun, claws out and teeth snapping at whatever he could reach. But while Daehyun somehow managed to twist to avoid them, he didn’t fight back.

 Something about the submission soothed Himchan’s hackles a bit. When he paused to breathe and still remained over him, Daehyun twisted but refused to meet his gaze.

  _I don’t..I don’t want Jonguppie, hyung_.

 It was so soft Himchan nearly missed it, but he narrowed his eyes and hissed at him.

  _Don’t lie!_

 Daehyun’s gaze snapped to his in the dark.

  _I don’t! I have my own favourite person, hyung._

 Himchan bared his teeth.

  _Then if he’s so special, why are you here? Go back and leave us alone!_

 Daehyun jerked at that, and when Himchan made no move to stop him, squirmed out from beneath him and darted from the room. Satisfied, Himchan hoped up onto the couch and curled into the corner, tucking his nose into the soft cushions.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning was a bit..surreal, to say the least.

 After days of putting up with him, Himchan was glad to see Daehyun had finally given up bugging him. Actually, it was almost like he wasn’t even around, because when Jongup came out and scooped him up for a kiss, he didn’t seem angry anymore, and when he carried Himchan into the kitchen for breakfast, there was still food in his bowl.

 Jongup talked to him as he got ready for school as he always did, laughing at Himchan’s commentary and rubbing him under his chin while he made breakfast. Really, it was like everything had reverted to the way it was before, and Himchan was totally okay with that.

 Breakfast was great. He lazed around the apartment the way he used to, sun bathing in his favourite spot and playing with his pink mouse until Jongup got home. He picked up Himchan and cuddled him as he walked into the living room to set him on the couch, saying something about being glad it was the weekend.

 Himchan nodded, sighing contentedly as he rolled on his side on the couch. Everything was perfect. Jongup was his again, he no longer had to share his food, and all was right with the-

 “Daehyun? Daehyunnie~ Where is he?”

 Himchan looked up when Jongup walked into the living room a few minutes later, scratching his head. Himchan blinked at him. Jongup looked a bit worried, not even stopping to run his hand over Himchan’s head. “Himchannie, have you seen Daehyun? Youngjae’s going to kill me..”

 As much as he disliked the interloper, Himchan hated seeing Jongup so stressed out. Sighing softly to himself, Himchan got up and began helping him look.

 The fact that Daehyun had been there for a few days meant his scent was everywhere, but Himchan was a master of deduction, and finally found him squished beneath Jongup’s bed.

  _Daehyun?_

 Himchan crawled closer to the curled up cat, flinching back when the younger hissed at him.

  _Go away!_

 Himchan didn’t budge.

  _What’s wrong?_

 Himchan watched as the younger curled in tighter on himself.

  _I miss Youngjae.._

 Himchan blinked.

  _Youngjae?_

 Daehyun turned to look at him, ears pressed flat against his head.

  _He means everything to me…He’s like..what Jongup means to you._

 Comprehension rippled through Himchan.

  _Oh._

 Shifting closer, Himchan licked a stripe up Daehyun’s face.

  _Um. Hyung?_

 Daehyun made a face. Himchan shushed him, licking him again.

  _Shut up, I’m comforting you._

 If cats could pout, Daehyun would be doing so right now, but as it was he simply let Himchan do his thing, a soft purr beginning to rumble in his throat.

  _I’m sure he’ll be back soon. He’d never leave you behind, Daehyunnie._

 “Daehyun? Himchan-?"

 The sharp ring of the doorbell cut Jongup off, as did the quiet curse of the young university student. “Shit, shit! You guys? You guys! Youngjae is going to kill me..” Himchan focused his eyes on Daehyun’s face in the dark, pupils wide as he tilted his head inquisitively. He couldn’t even imagine what the other was going through, knowing that if Jongup ever left him alone he would go insane. Suddenly, maybe he understood the neediness of the invader.

 “H-hey, Youngjaehyung. How was your trip?”

 “Ah, it was alright. Lots of people, lots of opinions, and not a single good report. Can you believe it? I’m just so glad to be home. How was Daehyunnie?”

 Daehyun immediately began to squirm, pushing past Himchan and bounding out from beneath the bed. Himchan was quick to follow, following him down the hallway. He watched as the khao manee was swept up by a boy roughly Jongup’s age, but who was very different in appearance. Both Himchan and Jongup watched in varying shades of embarrassment and amusement as Daehyun immediately began to yowl and purr, butting his head against Youngjae’s chin, licking him and just being generally obnoxiously cute.

 Evidently, they missed one another. Jongup looked down and Himchan looked up. Jongup smiled. “Actually..It was good. Better than good, really.”

 Youngjae smiled as Daehyun continued trying to assimilate with his face, and crouched down. “Thank you for letting him stay, Himchan.”

 Staring back at Youngjae, and then Daehyun, Himchan felt his guard fall completely. Quickly, before Youngjae stood up again, Himchan leaned forward and pressed his nose to Daehyun’s.

  _No problem._

 Jongup and Daehyun stared at him in shock but Youngjae was laughing as he stood up, rubbing Daehyun’s feet as he cradled him. When he saw Jongup’s face, his own began to flush a little.

 “Thank you, Jongup.” Before he lost his nerve, Youngjae leaned in and kissed Jongup’s cheek. “I’m glad it went so well. Maybe.. we can do this again?”

 Jongup immediately nodded, glancing down at Himchan and then up again.

 “I’d..yeah. I’d like that,” He murmured, grinning.

 Himchan met Daehyun’s eyes and sighed. _Humans._

 But at least now Himchan knew Daehyun wasn’t trying to take Jongup away from him, and if he came over again sometime soon, well.

 Himchan would be okay with that.

 


End file.
